


The Black Widow

by Chatia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatia/pseuds/Chatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost from Sherlock's past returns to threaten all Sherlock holds dear.  The ghost responsible for the night that made Sherlock who he is, the night that made him realize alone protects him.  Will Sherlock be able to prevail this time?  Or will another mistake cost him someone else he holds dear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I've had this rolling around in my head for a while, it's taking into account hints that have been strewn about in the first three seasons about the Holmes' family, as well as giving some reason as to why Sherlock is the "high functioning sociopath" that he is. I'm formatting it as close to the original show as possible.

 

EXT. 221B BAKER STREET. DAY

Letter under the knocker

 JOHN walks up to the door, noticing the letter, removes it and turns it over to find the black stamp of a web on the back. He enters

JUMP CUT TO:

 

INT. 221B BAKER STREET. DAY

 JOHN enters, turning the letter over.

 SHERLOCK sits in his armchair, staring at the television, wearing his robe

 The wall has new bullet holes and the television screen has been shot multiple times

 JOHN notices the shot television

JOHN

The telly! What did you do?

 

SHERLOCK

Oh, use your powers of deduction John.

 

JOHN

Why did you shoot the telly?

 

SHERLOCK

Ah, now there's the right question, it got it wrong too many times.

 

JOHN

Got what wrong?

 

SHERLOCK

Paternity.

 

JOHN

You know, normal people would just turn it off.

 

SHERLOCK

Well it will never learn that way.

 

JOHN shakes his head in bewilderment

 

JOHN

Anyway, I found something that might help this boredom of yours

 

JOHN hands the letter to SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK turns it over and notices the web mark

 SHERLOCK

(clearly disturbed)

Where did you find this?! WHERE!?

 

JOHN

(confused)

I-it was under the knocker.. why? What's wrong?

 

SHERLOCK snatches the letter from JOHN's hand and storms into his bedroom, slamming the door loudly. JOHN stares after him.

CUT TO:

INT 221B BAKER STREET. NIGHT.

JOHN is sitting in his chair reading the paper. SHERLOCK emerges from the bedroom incredibly disheveled and disoriented.

 

JOHN

Oh no.. no no, where did you have it?

JOHN puts the paper down

     

SHERLOCK

     (bewilderment)

Have what?

 

JOHN

Sherlock, I know you have a stash, where is it?

 

SHERLOCK

What? John, do you actually think I would be so predictable as to go and hide in my room to use? Please. We have much more important things occurring.

 

JOHN

So that was from a client then?

 

SHERLOCK grabs some tea from the kitchen

 

SHERLOCK

(distant)

No... unfortunately no...

(regains composure, stirring tea)

Have I ever told you about my brother?

 

JOHN

If you'll recall I've had the “privilege” of meeting Mycroft on multiple occasions.

 

 SHERLOCK

(irritated)

No, no, no, not Mycroft, my other brother.

 

JOHN

You have a second brother? How many of you are there?

 

SHERLOCK

(distant, holding his tea)

Three... there were three of us.

 

 JOHN

Were? So he's... he's dead?

 

SHERLOCK

Indeed.

 

SHERLOCK sips his tea

 

FADE OUT TO:

LARGE EMPTY HANGER. INT.

 The interior is poorly lit, one or two florescent lights flicker and buzz overhead.

 A visibly younger (late teens) SHERLOCK is tied to a chair with his hands behind his back in the middle of the room. His shirt is open halfway and he has bruises and blood on his chest and face. He is dripping with sweat and panting. He is looking stage right, offscreen.

 A man's screams of pain can be heard echoing through the hanger.

 The camera slowly zooms into SHERLOCK

 

SHERLOCK

(voice over)

Mycroft had just started working for the government, and, as always, despised legwork. He enlisted my brother and I to gather information on someone he was particularly interested in...

 

A loud scream echoes

 

SHERLOCK

(voice over)

We were able to infiltrate the organization fairly easily, however, I made a.. mistake,

 

Zoom in on SHERLOCK's face.

 

 

SHERLOCK

(voice over)

which led to both of our covers being blown and our subsequent capture.

 

SHERLOCK

(in chair)

NO STOP! JUST STOP!

 

Screaming continues

 

SHERLOCK

(whimpering)

Stop..

 

The screaming stops abruptly.

BLACK WIDOW enters scene. Dressed in all black, long red hair, tall and beautiful. Her heels loudly click on the floor.

Camera looks past BLACK WIDOWs feet towards SHERLOCK as she approaches.

Camera moves up and around to see BLACK WIDOW from SHERLOCK's view

BLACK WIDOW licks her blood covered fingers.

 

BLACK WIDOW

Well, there now, all done with your brother, so sorry dear, had to put him down. When a dog gets rabid it's no good to keep it around anymore.

 

SHERLOCK

(whimpers)

 

Camera moves behind BLACK WIDOW

BLACK WIDOW straddles SHERLOCK on the chair.

 

 

BLACK WIDOW

(stroking SHERLOCK's cheek with a finger)

Now dear, before we start again, is there anything you'd like to tell me?

 

SHERLOCK

(panting, visibly terrified)

Mycroft.. will....

 

BLACK WIDOW

(laughing)

Mycroft? Are you still hoping he's going to come and get you? Like he came and got your brother? Dear, sweet, innocent Sherlock, he's not coming. It's just going to be you and me, all... night... long.

 

SHERLOCK screams as the scene FADES TO BLACK

 

221B BAKER STREET INT. NIGHT

 JOHN and SHERLOCK sitting in their respective chairs

 

JOHN

So.. how did you escape?

 

SHERLOCK

I didn't. She let me go in the morning, dumped me outside London and called an ambulance.

 

CUT TO HALF SHERLOCK HALF BLACK WIDOW FACE

BLACK WIDOW's face is peering down at the camera, SHERLOCK is looking forward

 

SHERLOCK AND BLACK WIDOW

(unison)

Run on home now, tail between your legs!

 

BLACK WIDOW

Oh, and don't worry, I'll see you again, one day.

 

JOHN

So how long until Mycroft found out about what happened?

 

SHERLOCK

(chuckles)

Found out? He knew the entire time it was happening. He calculated it was too much of a risk to send any agents in to retrieve us.

 

JOHN

He left you both to DIE?! I wish I was more surprised by that. (realization dawning) Wait, the childish feud Mycroft is always talking about.. the one that upset your mother.. was..

 

SHERLOCK takes another sip of tea

 

SHERLOCK

The death of my brother.

 

FADE CUT TO:

 LONDON STREET. EXT. NIGHT. RAINING

 Camera is street level following a woman's heels as she walks (same shoes as in the flashback).

 Woman stops walking and camera pans up to show the door of 221B BAKER STREET.

 Camera slowly pans back down to chest height of woman, woman continues walking down the street, camera stays in place watching her back as she walks away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
